


Sand

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Shadow Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A shadow!Sora gets frisky.
Relationships: Sora/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> May 10, 2007. for nazarale

Cloud did not like the sunshine or sand, both of which tended to get in places where they were unwanted. But until he found a shred of information on where Sephiroth had gone this time, he decided that he was stuck. Not a single member of the Destiny Islands populace seemed to mind, though. For one of the first times in his life, Cloud felt almost useful. And with both Sora and Riku available for daily sparring, he wasn't losing a bit of ability by lingering.

Sephiroth would come and taunt him, teasing him along before vanishing again. That was Sephiroth's way.

"Cloud!" There was something about Kairi that always comforted him - he rather liked white mages and now that she was an adult, Kairi had chosen that path with little difficulty.

"What did you need?" Cloud asked. He was close enough to the beach that he knew he'd have to dump two inches of sand out of his boots, but he'd found a shady spot to relax and slowly drink an icy cold bottle of the homemade beer that Riku's aunt seemed to like to give him.

"Sora was wondering if you wanted to spar out on the play-islands," Kairi said. "I'll make dinner and it'll be ready when Riku gets out of work, so... you have time.'

Cloud nodded and got to his feet, handing his bottle to Kairi. She smiled and eagerly took a sip.

"Have fun, okay?"

* * *

Sora bounded over to him and handed him a wooden sword before Cloud had even gotten his borrowed dingy tied to the dock.

"Kairi said there was plenty of time before dinner," Cloud said as he looked Sora over. There was something surprisingly familiar about his outfit and a moment later he'd realized why.

The look hadn't escaped Sora, who blushed for a few seconds before explaining.

"It really is magic," he stammered. "Still fits after all these years even though it really... shouldn't."

Cloud let the slightest trace of a smile cross his face. A little magic was always a good thing.

"Actually, I want to see if any of the really neat powers still work," Sora said. "Probably not, without Donald or Goofy or my keyblade..."

"You can try," Cloud said as he started walking across the sand towards one of the shadier spots.

"Yeah..." Sora feigned walking away but quickly spun and swung at Cloud. Cloud managed to knock him down easily, sending him sailing along the sand. He winced - though Sora was probably used to sand being just about everywhere at the end of the day.

Cloud let his wooden sword clunk against Sora's foot, urging the young man back onto his feet.

"You know, I can beat you!" Sora proclaimed, jumping up and attacking again. "I just have to remember how..."

Somewhere amidst a flurry of thrusts and parries, Cloud fell back, watching as Sora's intense look of concentration turned into one of sheer horror.

"Cloud..." he gasped.

Cloud stumbled backward, slipping on the sand until he was backed against a rock wall by the thing that Sora had become. If that was one of Sora's neat powers, well, Cloud wasn't sure he wanted a thing to do with it.

Fairly sure that he hadn't seen anything resembling a true heartless in years, Cloud winced - Sora had just broken that streak. Except that... it was Sora. As a Heartless. Smiling.

Cloud shivered despite the hot island sun. He put the wooden sword out in front of him, only to have it knocked away with inhuman strength.

"Sora?" Cloud tried as the creature loomed over him.

He wasn't even sure how he knew it was smiling as it lunged. Cloud tried to kick it away but failed. He didn't have the space to move. Closing his eyes, he wondered if Sephiroth would appear simply to mock him in his last moments. Or save him, only to kill him later.

What he was not expecting, however, was the feel of a mouth against his, or hands on his clothing that seemed very impatient. He gasped, which was enough for the dark version of Sora to kiss him. The darkness had a bitter taste that seemed painfully familiar.

There was no fighting it - not as Sora frantically undressed them both as if survival depended on it. Cloud almost wanted to laugh - apparently whatever primal urges Sora had were not being fulfilled via normal means. He could... wait out the transformation now that he was fairly sure he wasn't in any actual danger.

Other than the sand, which was far worse than a heartless version of his friend humping his leg like a lapdog.

He moaned when over-eager fingers slid into his pants, pausing to touch him curiously for a moment before curling and stroking. Cloud wondered what he was supposed to do to reciprocate - the form was a little deceptive and Cloud could feel evidence of arousal but not quite manage to actually locate it. He didn't want to open his eyes.

The moan was what surprised him, not long after a furious kiss had ended. And then he felt it - hot and wet where the heartless Sora had been rubbing against him. When he opened his eyes it was just Sora against him, wide-eyed and unsure if he should pull away or not. He was panting heavily, his hand slowly loosening its grip on Cloud.

"Keep going," Cloud whispered, finally wrapping his arms around Sora.

"I..." Sora managed before he buried his head against Cloud's shoulder and promptly kept stroking Cloud's erection as if the remaining shreds of his dignity depended on it.

Cloud closed his eyes as he released, trying to stay quiet as his fingers tangled in Sora's hair.

They both stayed still for a moment.

"Cloud?" Sora whispered, finally slipping down a bit and finally off to the side to appraise the mess they'd made of themselves.

"Sand," Cloud mumbled. "Everywhere."

He paused and wondered if he'd just been witness to a very private truth.

"And you could have just asked."


End file.
